The aim of this application is to provide M.D. trainees in gastroenterology, hepatology and nutrition with basic research training in molecular and cellular biology that will provide the foundation for careers in academia. The University of Florida has a critical mass of M.D. and Ph.D. scientists whose work focuses on diseases related to gastroenterology (GI), hepatology and nutrition. This group of researchers is highly interactive and has a distinguished record of training M.D.'s in all aspects of investigative gastroenterology. Although this proposal represents a new application, it is based on a former training grant funded by the NIH from 1973-1998. Many of the trainees supported by this former grant have gone on to become leaders in academic gastroenterology. A group of 17 senior investigators (or preceptors) and 4 junior investigators currently interact within 5 broadly defined groups including GI Cancer, Inflammation, Liver Disease/Virology, Nutrition, and Pain. These broadly defined areas permit trainees to identify mentors who will train them in basic research techniques relevant to their clinical interests. The preceptors have an excellent record as educators, and particularly of developing M.D. trainees into clinician-scientists. All preceptors are members of the University of Florida Health Sciences Center and are either a part of, or are formally affiliated with, the Division of Gastroenterology, Hepatology and Nutrition. In addition to the outstanding laboratory environments available, the training atmosphere is further enhanced by the rich mixture of seminars, visiting professors, and conferences that are available, and which promote stimulating exchanges between trainees and faculty. A unique component of this training program is its emphasis on grant writing and grantsmanship as a part of the standard educational program. All trainees are assigned an advisor, one who is not the trainee's research preceptor and who will be responsible for ensuring that they have a junior-level grant ready for submission by the time their training grant support ends. In this manner, the program demonstrates its dedication to ensuring that trainees remain in academia.